Talk:Aatrox/@comment-Mangrovee-20130604123302/@comment-Mangrovee-20130604172253
Yes Q got pretty small range, as are ADC AA range, therefor they are pretty close, Q dont need bigger range and the health cost goes partwise into the passive. And if you say I will never hit 5 people at the same time I guess you have never played against an Malph or Amu (Feel the burn), even good players sometimes goes into a full crowd. And it´s the team tank that initiate (team tank, meaning not you but a tank in the team that aint Aatrox, got it now? Good). And you say I´m dead in 1 sec.... I guess you never seen a Xin Zhao use his dash on the adc (yes, this was another burn on you). And the passive does save you since when everyone changed their focus to you, the rest of your team went on and crushed their team since you either took out the adc or dmg him so he had to retreat (plus Imagina if you also got an GA). BT is NOT his only inbuild sustain, Blade of the Ruined King will most likely be more or less an core item on him for the Atk speed and Life steal, so 15% from BotRK + 18% from BT and 6% from Runes, mixes into 39% life steal, thats very good since you also get either extra special life steal or dmg from your W. And still the cost of your skills goes into the passive and it´s from the current health, not maximum, go check Zac he works well with only his passive and no life steal, you got more on Aatrox and both are melee. And you compare Aatrox and Jax, how about we compare Jax and Xin, even though jax seem to have more I prefer any day a Xin in the team over an Jax. And Jax dont have a knockup, Aatrox does, Aatrox got a revive passive that benefits from the cost of his abilities, Jax dont, Aatrox got a toggle for Life steal and Dmg, jax dont, Aatrox got a slow lasting nearly 3 sec, Jax dont, Aatrox got a multi hit Ult, Jax dont, Aatrox is an full Ad champ, Jax is hybrid, only thing they got in common more or less is a Dmg every third strike that Aatrox can toggle to Life steal, a jump were Aatrox does more with a knock up and can be placed where ever he wants, a passive wich gives Atk speed even though from two different ways. You see where I´m going with this, comparing two champs abilities is pretty stupid (Last burn I promise) since Riot does what they can to make original and different champs. In the end I have now more or less either proved you wrong or corrected you on every point you had about this, you are more than welcome to write your feelings and thoughts about it but pls do take your time to think it through correctly instead of handing out halfassed responses that takes about 2 min to think through and prove wrong. And for everyone else, sorry for long post!